The Best Days of Our Lives
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: Megan Mandel and James Diamond don't know each other... but they commit suicide on the same day; same hour. What happens when they are stuck in the "in-between" and fall in love? What happens when the lives of their friends collide?
1. Chapter 1

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

Enough was enough. I had it, I was done.

They touched me one too many times. They bullied me too many times.

I was through. I was hurt, I was worn down, and I felt like nothing. Worse than nothing, actually. And no one could tell I was calling out for help. Pleading for it, begging.

Even my friends, who knew me so well, didn't know the truth. They said I would make a good actress, if they only knew.

I took a final look around my room and at my photo album. Seeing it just made me angrier.

How happy I looked when I was little, because my parents actually cared. They didn't hit me, didn't make me feel like I was sh*t.

Everything changed when I hit seventh grade… and now I was a junior. And I would never see another day.

I knew many ways on how to do it… and one appealed to me the most.

I took the razor blade from my bathroom sink.

I looked slowly in the mirror one last time.

"Good-bye," I whispered and lifted the razor up.

I slashed the razor down on my wrists. And slowly, veeeeeerrrrrry slowly, I felt the life drain out of me.

~Across town; James's POV~

I hated my life. Simple as that.

The only thing I cared about was my three best friends and my little sister.

My Dad hated me and my sister. He beat me, I didn't argue, so Nami wouldn't get hurt.

But then, the jocks and b**ches from school started to be mean.

I knew I was good looking… I just didn't fit in. I was into acting, something that made you automatically "gay" at school.

But not only did they call me that. I was called gay, a girl, and plenty other things I did not want to mention.

And being around Logan, Kendall, and Carlos, people were also bullying them. I couldn't stand that.

So I found the simplest situation… for me to disappear from everybody's lives.

There were many ways to kill yourself. I googled suicide. You would never believe all the things you can do.

I didn't want to hang myself, which would be creepy if Nami walked in. I could never hurt my little sister like that.

I searched through the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. There I found what I was looking for: the ibuprofen. I poured myself a glass of water and chugged the pills and swallowed them with water.

I went over to my bed. It was later at night; no one would think anything different if I went to sleep.

I knew what I had to do, die in my sleep… and go to a better place.

"Good-bye world," I whispered and slowly drifted off into sleep.

If only, if only I had met someone who could understand my pain.

**This is just the beginning of it! What do you guys think?**

**I know, this is very depressing. Haha, I'm good at this kind of stuff!**

**I love hearing all your comments! They make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Garnet's POV~

I rushed up the steps of my house. Megan promised she'd be home tonight to help me with the cursed Chemistry homework. I couldn't help it I was failing… I'm just not any good at it.

I dashed up the steps to Megan's bedroom. The lights were on but no sound came out. She better have not fallen asleep. She promised me.

I opened the door quietly. "Megan?" I whispered. "You in here?"

No answer.

I opened the door the whole way and stepped inside. She wasn't on her bed or in the bathroom… then I saw it.

The blood all over the floor, on the furniture.

"OHMIGOSH!" I screamed. I ran over to my sister. She was on the floor, her wrists overflowing with blood. Her eyes were open… but she had no pulse.

I ran into her bathroom and puked. The sight of blood horrified me… but seeing my sister… dead… made it even worse.

I ran back to her room, avoiding looking at the dead body that was once my sister.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed, running back down the stairs to the living room where my parents were sitting.

"Garnet!" My mom looked at me, sternly. "What's this about?"

"M-m-Megan committed s-suicide, I think!" I stuttered.

"What the f**k?" My dad boomed. "Are you joking?"

That pushed me over the edge. Why did my parents always never seem to care about Megan? "WHY WOULD I BE LYING? IT'S MY SISTER I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" He warned me.

I pursed my lips, avoiding the urge to scream and flip him off. "Just come up and see! Please!" I begged.

They followed, somewhat reluctantly, but gasped when they saw the mess.

"Call 911!" My mother said, quickly.

I rushed to my room and picked up my phone.

"Hello, 911, how may I help you?" A lady's voice said on the other line.

"My sister is bleeding. I think she committed suicide. We need someone over here, fast!" I was almost to tears.

"What's your address?" The lady asked.

"143 Winter Lane," I said.

"I'll send someone right over." She reassured and then I hung up.

A couple minutes later, the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics rushed inside.

They checked for a pulse and tried to do that electric-pad thingy (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. The thing where the press them together and then say clear. xD)

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked nervously.

The paramedic looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Miss. You're sister cut her main vain, and she's not responding to this. She's been dead for awhile. There's nothing we can do."

I collapsed onto the ground and started crying. Megan was not only a sister to me, but a friend. She game me advice, let me borrow her clothes, let me hang out with her and her friends, and talked about boys with me. Now, nothing would ever happen again. And that hurt.

My mother burst into tiny sobs, but it seemed like she was just trying to put on a show for the paramedics.

My dad had no emotion on his face.

I needed to figure out why Megan did this. I just had too.

**So, next episode will be about James! **

**What do you guys think so far? **

**Sorry about the shortness for now, it'll get longer over time!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Nami's POV~

I walked into the house with Rikki and Issi. Katie couldn't leave the house, she was grounded… yet again.

We wanted to see that new 'R' rated movie, but we couldn't get in without the help of my big bro. He could easily charm the way into the ticket lady's heart and she'd easily give us the tickets.

"Where's James even at?" Rikki asked looking around.

"Probably up in his room." I answered.

"Doing homework?" Issi asked in disbelief.

"No," I shook my head. "Probably either sleeping or talking to some girl on FaceBook."

"Oh," She laughed. "That explains it."

"I think we should bug him." Rikki grinned, mischievously.

"I agree."

We all charged up the stairs, as loud as possible, and we started screaming.

"JAMES! JAMES DAVID DIAMOND!" We all fell on top of each other after the last step.

We clambered back up and banged on his door. "JAAAAAMESSSS!"

"No answer." Issi frowned.

"Then he must be asleep." I opened the door quietly, and we all stepped inside.

There he was, asleep in his bed.

"Wow, he really is asleep!" Issi exclaimed.

I went over to the bed and started shaking him. "James, James! C'mon, wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." I stopped for a second and frowned.

"Shouldn't he have woken up?" Rikki asked nervously.

"Yeah, no one can sleep through that!" Issi added.

"Um… Rikki go get my mom." I said, quickly.

"What about me?" Issi asked.

"Stay here. I'm scared." I whispered.

Issi nodded and came over beside me.

I searched for James's pulse… nothing.

"Issi!" My voice was really high.

"What? Nami? What?" Issi's voice rose too.

"H-he doesn't have a p-pulse!" I burst into tears.

Issi put her arms around me and comforted me.

A few minutes later, my mom and Rikki ran in.

"What do you need, Nami?" Brooke Diamond asked. Mom was never home usually. She was always at a business conference in some other state or country.

Her smile dropped when she saw me crying.

"M-Mom…" I trailed off, bursting into more sobs.

"James doesn't have a pulse." Issi said in a shaky voice.

"What the-?" My mom ran over to me. She reached over and felt for James's pulse. "Rikki!" She turned to her.

"Yeah, Mrs. Diamond?"

"Go call 911! Quickly!" She demanded.

Rikki nodded and ran off to find the phone.

"Oh my baby." Mom held James to her.

~Rikki's POV~

I found a phone and dialed.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." I whispered.

"Hello? 911, how may we help you?" The operator asked.

"My friend's brother doesn't have a pulse. Something's happened. You need to get here… quick!" I said.

I was surprised I haven't started hyperventilating yet.

"What's the address?" The lady asked me.

"932 Primrose Lane," I answered. I knew the address from heart. Issi and I lived right next door.

I hung up and stood in the long driveway, waiting for the paramedics to come.

They came and then I rushed them upstairs.

They seemed to try everything… but James wouldn't respond.

One of the paramedics came up and started talking to Mrs. Diamond. "I'm sorry, ma'am, he's be dead for awhile. He won't come back."

"What? What do you mean? He has to!" Mrs. Diamond broke out sobbing.

"How'd he die?" Nami asked, quietly.

"He took an overdose." The paramedic replied.

"Probably this," Another paramedic brought over a bottle of Tylenol pills. "How full was this before?"

Nami scrunched her face, trying to remember. "Almost the whole way full."

"Well, it's empty now. He probably took the whole bottle." The paramedic mused.

"So… he committed suicide?" Issi and I asked.

The paramedic nodded. "It sure does look this way."

**I hope you guys like this series! ;) **

**I know, it's sad and depressing… I seem to be really good at sad and depressing! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

I looked over my dead body, and at my family.

I looked around at my surroundings. Shouldn't there be some kind of light for me? I mean, you were supposed to cross over into the light right?

Well, I didn't see it… sooooo, I guess I have some kind of unfinished business. Yeah, I defiantly watched too much Ghost Whisperer when I was alive.

That's what stumped me. What unfinished business did I have?

~Narration over a week; Still Meg's POV~

I watched as my parents, friends, and family prepared my funeral.

I hated seeing them like this.

Garnet was taking it the worst. I've been watching over her the most, and she's been crying herself to sleep at night.

My friends haven't been taking it to well either. My best friend, Erika, even punched Jett Stetson, the school's biggest player and jock, after he said that I deserved to be dead.

I really wish I could have praised her for that.

But what confused me the most was that there was another kid who committed suicide, the same day, the same hour.

His name was James Diamond. He was the same age as me, so he must be in the same grade, but the truth is, I never even heard of him.

That made me also wonder… did he have unfinished business?

If so, I needed to find him. I really would like someone to help get through this with me.

~James's POV~

It was torture watching my friends and family mourn and be all depressed and such.

It just wasn't fair.

I especially hated seeing the guys and my sister mourn. I mean after all, Nami walked in on me dead.

I was standing in the middle of my school's many hallways. I was just listening to the voices of random students wandering the halls.

A freshman girl was gossiping with her best friend.

"I can't believe two Juniors committed suicide!" She exclaimed.

She and her friend walked off, still talking about it.

What she said struck me hard… there were _two _people who committed suicide? So someone else besides me did it.

Maybe that he or she would still be around too.

If so, I wanted to find them. Maybe we could get through this together…

~That Night; Still James's POV~

I watched the viewing of my funeral.

I wasn't really paying too close of attention though. I was too busy looking into the other room… where another funeral was going on.

I walked cautiously over to the door and looked in on it.

What should I say?

'Yoo-hoo, is there a dead girl in here, like me, that can hear me? If so, please do.' sounded weird.

I would just watch and wait. I had a whole eternity to do that anyways.

I made myself comfy on the steps leading up to another room.

I kept my attention on the other suicide kid's room and on my viewing.

A little while on, a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes peeked in on my viewing.

"Looking for me, sweetheart?" I asked.

She jumped and turned around. She saw me and blushed. "Um… yeah."

"So… you can hear me. Are you the dead suicidal teen like me, or are you a Ghost Whisperer?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"You like the show too?" She grinned.

"One of my favorites. So, answer the question."

"I'm the dead, suicidal chick. Slashed my wrists with a razor." She shuddered. "And you? You're James Diamond?"

"Yep, took too many painkillers. Wait- how do you know my name? I don't know yours."

"Everyone was talking how this week was so dreadful. Two kids committed suicide. And everyone was talking about the death of James Diamond. I figured that was you."

"Do you want to tell me your name? I mean, if we want to help each other cross over, I might as well get to know you better." I moved over and patted the step beside me.

She walked over and sat down. "You like to flirt, don't you, pretty boy? My name's Megan Mandel."

"I'm not the only flirter here. You called me pretty boy." I smiled widely.

"I was just… stating the truth." She thought it over. "And how do you know I want you and me to cross over together?"

"Isn't that the main purpose of Ghost Whisperer?" I replied. "I doubt we'll find anyone else who will see us. Now will you help?" I held out my hand.

She looked me over and shrugged again. "Why not? I mean, I've got nothing to lose, I am dead."

She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Deal," We both said at the same time.

**Well, you all can tell that Ghost Whisperer will be a main key element in this story. xD You'll probably get tired of hearing about it all the time.**

**And this series will get WAAAAY more interesting as time goes on.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

I could connect with James Diamond.

He was sweet, kind, and it was hard to believe anyone could mean to him.

"What are you thinking about?" James voice broke my train of thought.

"Oh… nothing!" I said quickly.

"Oh, come on! You can tell me anything! I keep secrets very well." He joked.

"Yeah… because we're dead. Well… do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do." James nodded, vigorously.

"Well… um… I was thinking about you… and this whole situation." I finished, quickly. I hoped he didn't really hear me say I was thinking about him.

But he did hear it. He grinned widely. "You were thinking about me?"

"Not just about you… about everything that involves us and stuff…" I said, nervously.

"It's cute!" He laughed, and hugged me. "You're cute too…"

"James!" I pushed him away; scandalized.

"What? What'd I do?" He asked, confused.

He was so innocent. So… girl crazy… but it was the good kind. Now I could see why people tried to hurt him.

But he couldn't be hurt anymore… not with me being with him.

"N-nothing…" I murmured. "I just can't handle a relationship…"

"Why not? You know, you can tell me anything." He said, sympathetically.

He grabbed my hand and just held it. It was comforting.

"Okay… I'll tell you."

~Isobel's POV~

Haley, Dani, and I sat in the back of the cafeteria.

Away from everyone, away from all the drama and from all the hurt.

Haley's eyes were bloodshot from crying.

Dani was extremely pale and she wasn't as hyper as she used to be.

"Hey," Misty's quiet voice shocked us all.

"Misty, Erika!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged them both.

"Hey, Bel!" Erika smiled, sadly.

"Are Jett, David, Heather, Ashleigh, and Gina still being mean about Meg's death?" Haley sniffled.

Misty nodded solemnly.

"I swear, I'm going to beat the sh*t out of them!" Erika said, angrily. "Megan was amazing! She doesn't deserve all this B.S."

"No… she doesn't." Dani stated.

She looked over at another corner.

I looked over to see where she was, and I saw three boys.

One was blonde with big eyebrows, one was smaller and had spiky brown hair, and the other boy was Latino and wore a helmet.

"Are they the friends of that James boy who killed himself?" I asked, aloud.

"Yeah, I think they are." Erika answered.

"Yeah," Misty confirmed. "Kendall's in my gym class, Logan's in my Algebra class, and Carlos is in my Art Class."

"I think we should ask them to sit with us." Haley said, aloud.

"That's a good idea." Dani agreed. "I volunteer Haley and Misty to go over and ask."

"Why us?" They both demanded.

"Isn't obvious?" I chuckled. "Misty, you know them, and Haley, it was your idea… and Dani's scared to go over there."

"Well, what about you then, Isobel or what about Erika?" They pressed farther.

"We're too lazy." Erika and I answered in unison.

We burst out laughing.

Haley and Misty glared for a few seconds and then headed off towards the three boys.

I promise that the episodes will get longer. I just wanted the next episode to be with the three boys and the girls.

So… yeah. xD


	6. Chapter 6

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Kendall's POV~

A curly dark haired girl and a short blonde one came up t our table during lunch.

"Hey," The blonde one said cheerfully. "Would you guys like to sit with us?"

"Yeah, please," The dark haired one added. "We defiantly need friends in times like these."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Who did they think they were talking about James's death like that?

"Are you girls the friends of that Megan would died the same night as James?" Logan asked them.

They both nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I'm Haley," The dark haired one answered. "And this is Misty."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were another person that was going to say that James deserved to die." I apologized.

Haley tried smiling. "It's okay, it's been happening to us too. Soon we're gonna have a smack down on them."

We all laughed. "Sure, we'll come over and sit with you."

We picked up our trays and went to sit with Haley and Misty's friends.

They all greeted us warmly.

"I'm so sorry about James," A blonde haired girl with a ponytail said. She was kind of pretty actually. "My name is Isobel."

The curly brunette smiled. "I'm Erika; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Dani," The brunette girl with straight hair murmured.

There was an awkward silence between us all.

"Well," I laughed nervously. "This is awkward."

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"I think we should get together after school," Dani said, suddenly.

It was the first time I really ever heard her talk.

The other girls nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Then we can talk in private."

"Where do we want to meet at?" Carlos asked.

"How about the old maple tree down by the school playground?" Erika suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

The bell rang, and we all went our separate ways to our class.

~After school; Dani's POV~

I trudged down towards the maple trees. Now I was regretting this.

What I was going to tell them would make them think I needed to be shipped off to an asylum.

I couldn't help it that I thought Megan and James haven't moved on yet. And no, I don't watch too much television.

They just don't seem like the type of people to crossover so easily.

At Megan's viewing, I felt like her presence was with us, and not just because her dead body was in the room.

Everyone was already by the tree when I walked up to them.

"So, what did you what to tell us?" Misty asked, curiously.

"Well… will you guys believe me?" I asked them, nervously.

"Of course we will!" Isobel exclaimed. "We're your friends!"

"Okay… well… um… I don't think Megan and James crossed over."

There was that stupid awkward silence again.

"You what?" The boys looked at me confused.

"You know, the crossing over stuff, main purpose of the show Ghost Whisperer?" I told them. "The Ghost Whisperer helps the ghosts finish their unfinished business."

Logan nodded in recognition. "James used to watch that show."

"So did Megan!" Haley exclaimed.

"So… how did you figure that out?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I felt a… presence… at the funeral home. Like she was still here, even though she was dead!"

"So how do we communicate to them?" Erika asked.

I was the only one besides Megan that watched Ghost Whisperer… Haley watched it sometimes, but I was the only one that new the whole concept of it.

"Well, first we need to find them. They should be attached to a place. We just need to find that place." I told them all.

"Well," Kendall looked around at the rest of the group. "Let's get started!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

"You're watching them again?" James's voice asked from behind me.

I nodded without turning around.

I've been watching my family ever since I died. I have been trying to keep tabs on my three friends too, but family was more important.

"This is just so… horrible." I said to James. "Is this why I have to stay in limbo? Because I need to get the truth out?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, appearing beside me.

"They've all acted so dead, no pun intended." I told him. "They've been just so miserable; do I need to talk to them? Tell them I'm in a better place? How I died? That I actually have someone who kind of knows me now?"

"Who would that person be?" James asked. "That knows you?"

"What do you think? He happened to die for the same reasons I did and on the same day." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hmm… me?" He grinned.

"Yes," I nodded.

He moved closer to me, and tilted my head up. "I'm glad about that. I won't crossover until you do. I won't leave you."

I laid my head on his chest and hugged him. "The same goes for you. I can't actually believe that we didn't know each other in school."

James laughed. "Yeah, we have so much in common. We could have been a couple."

We both were silent, just thinking of the possibilities.

He tilted my head upwards. "Don't ever stop hugging me.' He laughed.

"I don't plan on it."

We both leaned in and kissed softly.

Turns out when you're a ghost, you can hug other ghosts. Thank goodness, or else that might have been a little awkward.

We continued kissing, I could do it for an eternity, but we were interrupted by the slamming of a door.

"I better go see what that was." I told him.

"I'll come with," James said.

"No, go keep an eye on your family. I know you want to."

"Fine," He kissed me cheek. "I'll see you later,"

I went towards the sound of the slamming. It turned out it was Garnet's bedroom door.

I slid through the door and looked at her.

She was crying.

"Garnet… what's wrong?" It was stupid to ask, she couldn't hear me.

I decided to try and do something.

I touched her shoulder, and of course my hand went through, but her head shot up.

"Who's there?" Garnet demanded.

"It's me, Megan." I told her.

I rearranged the letters on her bulletin board.

M-E-G-A-N

Garnet stared at it, wide-eyed. "Holy crap,"

'Yes,' I spelled. 'Me.'

"I knew you weren't gone." Garnet breathed.

I decided to try something. I knew she couldn't see me, she didn't say anything about it, but maybe she could see my reflection.

I stepped in front of the mirror and shook it to get her attention.

Her eyes went wide. She must be able to see my reflection.

"I can see you!" She practically screeched.

"I figured as much." I said.

At least Garnet could read lips pretty well; it was easier than spelling everything out on the bulletin board.

"We need to find a ghost whisperer, right now." Garnet stated, finding a phone book.

~Dani's POV~

So… I told them mostly everything. The truth was, I could actually hear ghosts, not see them, but hear them.

"I think the funeral home is a good place to start." Haley said. "I mean, they were both there."

"Well, let's get searching then!"

We all piled into Logan's mom's old car.

**Okay, I know you can't see ghosts in a mirror, but in my story you do, so deal with it! xD**

**Haha, trust me, the story will get better. It's kind of slow right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Haley's POV~

"Maybe we should start by going to one of their houses?" I asked, unsure.

I mean come on, I wasn't a ghost expert. I didn't know if they hung out at their houses or the mall or what!

"I guess so," Logan shrugged.

"YEAH!" Carlos agreed. "Let's go to Megan's! I hear she lives in a mansion!"

"Dude, James lived in a mansion too." Logan pointed out.

"Did not!" Carlos protested.

"You were there every day!" Logan slapped him.

Carlos pouted and then slapped him back.

"Megan's house really isn't that much of a mansion." Isobel stated. "It's just a… big house."

When we pulled up into the driveway, Carlos gaped at it like it was more than a big house.

"See! It is a mansion!" He pointed.

Logan face palmed. "It's useless to try to help him."

We all got out of the car, and Garnet flew off the porch, running towards us.

"You guys!" She screamed. "You won't believe what just happened!"

Isobel, Dani, and I exchanged glances. We all knew how much of a mess Garnet was since the death of her sister.

"What?" I asked, politely.

"I SAW MEGAN'S GHOST!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around. "She came to me, and we need to find a Ghost Whisperer!"

"Really?" Isobel asked doubtfully. "I don't think it's possible to see ghosts."

"But it's true!" Garnet protested. "She even communicated to me by my bulletin board!"

"Maybe we should check it out. You know, just in case." Dani said.

"Thank you, you guys, seriously, she's here!" She then turned to the boys. "Maybe that means James is here too! Maybe they know each other now!"

"Okay, but let's not get our hopes up." Kendall said.

He seemed to be the most doubtful of the group.

"Maybe James and Megan are a ghost couple." Carlos joked, laughing.

~James's POV~

I decided to go visit my family too, since Megan wasn't with me.

I approached the house, and a sudden sadness washed over me.

Oh, how I longed that I was still alive and happy… but then that meant no Megan, and I wanted Megan. I wanted her so much.

But I couldn't have both of those worlds together.

I heard my mother and father arguing.

I decided not to go in there, since it was already too hard to stand when I was alive, now I could only imagine how much worse their fights got.

I decided to find Nami, maybe I would be able to communicate with her.

I smiled when I saw her door, it was so cheerful, and with pictures she had drawn hanging all over the door.

Her head shot up when the door opened. She looked around, and saw no one out there. She probably ended up figuring it was just the wind.

"Nami, it's me! You're big brother." I knew she couldn't hear me.

I stood in front of the mirror and shook it.

"What the-" Nami asked confused. Her head shot up and her eyes widened. "James?"

So she could see me in a mirror, but only in a mirror.

I waved to her.

"Are you really here James? Or have I finally lost it?" She asked me.

I nodded and pointed to myself. 'I'm really here.' I mouthed.

"Ohmigosh," She scrambled off the bed and found her old dry erase marker board. "Write with this!"

"Okay," I said.

I told her almost everything that happened. About my experience so far as being dead, about Megan, and more about Megan.

She found it amusing that I had a "girlfriend" as she kept saying.

"We aren't officially dating." I told her, writing on the board.

"Oh, please," She laughed. "You'll be together with her before you cross over."


	9. Chapter 9

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Dani's POV~

We all sat in a circle on Garnet's bedroom floor.

We had a couple phonebooks in between us too, ready to call anybody who did paranormal business.

Before we could get started, Logan's cell phone rang.

"What is it Izzy?" He asked, semi-annoyed when she called. "Huh? Nami wants to talk to me, why? Well… put her on, I guess."

We listened for a couple moments as Logan and James's little sister talked.

"Yeah, come on over to Garnet and Megan Mandel's place." Logan said. "See you soon, Nami."

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

"Nami thinks James's ghost talked to her too." He answered. "I think they really might be here…"

Carlos nodded his head in agreement. "It has to be true; it can't just be a coincidence."

In a couple minutes time, Nami was sitting with us.

"Okay… so what do we ask them? 'Hey, do you happen to talk to ghosts? Can you translate for us?'" Isobel asked.

"Well… don't say that." I told her. "Just ask if they believe in paranormal activity and see what they say."

We all pulled out our cell phones and dialed.

"All of these people are such fakes." Kendall said in disgust.

Garnet made a face. "They're such con artists."

Nami sunk down. "How are we going to speak to them then?"

I shook my head sadly. "I really don't know…"

~Megan's POV~

James and I both hated this.

Only being able to watch our friends and family, not able to help them.

"What do we do James?" I asked, close to tears. "How do we find a true Ghost Whisperer?"

He pulled me to him, stroking my hair. "Well, Melinda Gordon was an antique shop owner, let's look for antique shops."

I looked up at him and laughed. "Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

He laughed too. "No, but it's a start."

~Sierra Vegas's POV~

I closed my small antique store and headed home for the day.

I was going off again, because yet another ghost was bugging me.

Don't get me wrong, I love helping them cross over into the light, but some of them… ugh… just don't get me started.

They were so demanding and needy, it just wasn't funny.

But then there were some, that I wished hadn't died, they deserved way longer to live.

A problem with talking to ghosts was that they looked like normal people, so if one talks to me on the street, they look like a normal person, but to everyone else, I don't look normal.

I look like I'm talking to myself.

Coming down the other way across the street were two teenagers.

One had long dark brown hair and blue green eyes, the boy had longer brown hair and brown eyes. They were holding hands.

I watched them as they walked past, and then they stopped and turned around, gaping at me.

"You can see us can't you?" The girl asked, excitedly.

They were ghosts.

Dread filled me up. Two teenagers were both dead because of something. "Yes, I can see you."

"You need to help us. Please." The boy begged.

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. I decided to go back to my store, since that would be a place of perfect quiet.

"James, she works at an antique store!" The girl exclaimed, nudging the boy. "You were right."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Ghost Whisperer, the TV show," Both of them said in unison.

I nodded, vaguely remembering hearing about the show. "So… what are your guys' names? I'm Sierra Vegas."

"I'm Megan Mandel." The girl answered.

"And I'm James Diamond."

"Okay, how did you guys die?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Suicide," They both said, grimly.

**I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And today, please remember everyone who has been affected by 9-11.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Sierra's POV~

They both committed suicide. Two innocent teenagers. It was horrible to see that they might have had horrible lives.

"Both of you? Really?" I said, shocked.

Megan and James looked away.

"Things were… rough." James said, finally.

"We both went to the same school, but didn't know it." Megan explained. "James and I were both bullied horribly and we kind of just gave up… I slit my wrists and James took an overdose."

"That's horrible," I said, wanting to reach out and console them, but of course I couldn't, they were dead. "So… do you two need to contact someone? Your parents?"

They exchanged anxious looks. "Um… we'd rather talk to our group of friends." Megan said.

"Our home situation is kind of rough." James finished for her.

"So, how will I find these friends of yours?" I asked, smiling. "I may be a Ghost Whisperer, but I'm not a mind reader."

"Right," They laughed.

Megan walked (or floated) over to the laptop and logged onto FaceBook.

The first profile was a girl by the name of Garnet Mandel.

"That's my sister, Garnet. She's one of my closest friends, and understand my situation at home. I also have a feeling that she's having boy trouble… not the good kind, the _really bad _kind."

The next profile Megan showed was a girl with shoulder length black hair and a huge smile, but one that looked like she was hiding something. Her name was Dani Zur.

"This is Dani, I've known her since third grade. She's the most serious one of our group, so I don't know how much she'll believe of this, but she does watch the show Ghost Whisperer, so maybe she does."

The next girl had a smirky smile. She had dyed black hair and wore punk clothes. Her name was Haley Ross.

"That's Haley. I've known her since preschool. She's the crazy one of our group, and also the rebel. I have no idea how she'll react."

The next girl shown was one with long blonde hair pulled into a side ponytail. She was posing with her camera in front of the mirror, and she had on bright pink lipstick.

"That is Isobel Holt. She's the newest to our group, but also our leader. She just has that quality about her, so she's more serious, sometimes more serious than Dani, because Dani gets hyper." Megan stated.

James took over from there, finding the profile pages of his friends.

He logged onto his, but showed a picture of him and three other boys.

The one on the far right had blonde hair, green eyes, and huge eyebrows. The one beside him was short with spiky dark hair. Then there was James, and the one on the far left was a short Latino boy with a helmet.

"Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia," James said, pointing at them in order.

"Kendall's our leader, Logan's the most serious, always looking for the most logical answer. It gets annoying sometimes. Carlos is our crazy one, like really hyper. He's always playing pranks and getting sent to the Principal's Office."

Then James went to a younger girl's profile. She had curly red hair and a shy smile. Her name was Nami Diamond.

"Nami's my little sister, and will most likely be in on this. She's been through a lot and is tough."

He flicked to a different picture of Nami with two other girls.

"The one with black hair is Issi Mitchell, Logan's younger sister. And the girl with curly brown hair is Carlos's little sister, Rikki. They might also be involved if Nami is."

"Okay," I said, taking in everything. "House address so I can contact them?"

"They'll either be at my house, or James's." Megan said.

They rattled off their house numbers to me and I scribbled them down, ready for a long day ahead of me.

**Here is the first episode in my mini 4-episode marathon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, and sorry if it's kind of short! =/**


	11. Chapter 11

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Sierra's POV~

I came up to James's house first. It looked amazing, and I suddenly seemed to remember hearing the last name Diamond before.

He was the son of the owner of Diamond Cosmetics and Hair Spray.

I walked up the steps, suddenly nervous to talk to whoever answered the door.

"Hello?" Mrs. Diamond, I presume, answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm… a teacher from Nami's school. Is she here at the moment?" I said, thinking of something quickly.

"She's not here right now. Can I leave a message?"

"Uh… nope. I'll just see her in school tomorrow! Bye!" I said, quickly leaving the doorstep.

So if they weren't there, they had to be at Megan's.

When I pulled into her driveway, the house was _even bigger _than James's.

How much of a coincidence was it that two rich kids commit suicide because they're bullied?

Two girls, I recognized them as Haley and Isobel, answered the doorbell.

"Hello, how may we help you?" They asked, tiredly.

"I can help you guys." I said, trying to find a way to break the ice.

"What do you mean?" Isobel gave me a strange look.

I took a deep breath and proceeded to explain. "I can see ghosts… and I've seen Megan and James. I can help you guys."

Haley and Isobel exchanged looks and then nodded. "Come in,"

~Megan's POV~

"Maybe things will be settled soon," James mused, nuzzling my cheek.

I smiled and leaned into him. "I know, that will be nice for once."

"I wonder what the "Light" will be like…"

"I don't know. But it's supposed to be nice. Anything we ever wanted." I answered.

"I've already got everything. You're right here with me," He grinned.

I blushed and looked away. "You are too sweet… I wonder what life would have been like if I met you when I was alive?"

"It would be the same as it is now," He said, proceeding to kiss me.

Maybe life would be perfect, even though I was dead.

**So this episode was defiantly not my best. =/ Sorry about that, and I'm so sorry about the length.**

**This was one to build up on what's to come; I hate writing more than needed in an episode! XD**

**Two more episodes left in the marathon! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Haley's POV~

"Who was it?" Kendall asked, as Isobel and I walked back into the room.

They got quiet when Sierra stepped in after us.

"Who's she?" Nami asked from her beanbag chair.

"You guys… this is Sierra Vegas." I said slowly. "She can do things normal people can't…"

"You mean she can…" Issi bit he lip. "See ghosts?"

I nodded.

"I saw Megan and James. They're together… I mean, really _together._ They don't know what they need to cross over." Sierra told us.

"You mean I was right?" Carlos laughed.

"Who would have suspected that?" His little sister, Rikki, said, sarcastically.

"How come they don't know how to cross over?" Garnet asked.

"They have unfinished business. And they don't know what. They figured it might have something to do with you guys." Sierra looked around at all of us.

"Are they here now?" Nami looked around excitedly.

"No, they aren't. They probably don't want to see you all right now." Sierra said, quietly.

"What do you mean they don't want to see us?" Isobel demanded, her eyes burning angrily.

"It might be hard for them to deal with…" Sierra started.

"No! Maybe you're just faking all of this! Maybe you heard about us on the news and decided to play a prank on us! Are you one of the people we called earlier?" Isobel growled.

"Isobel, calm down." Kendall reached out for her.

"Leave me alone," She shook his hand off and bolted out of the room.

"I'm sorry… people sometimes react like this. I'm used to it." Sierra reassured us.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked. "She sometimes goes overboard though…"

"Who should go talk to her?" I asked. "We can't just leave her alone."

"I will," Kendall said, already out of the room before anyone could reject.

~Isobel's POV~

I scrambled into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I slowly sunk to the ground, sobbing.

Why did this have to happen to all of us?

It wasn't like I didn't believe what that Sierra Vegas girl said, but it seemed too good to be real.

And I didn't need another heartbreak again.

"Isobel? Are you in there?" Kendall knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I said, embarrassed that my voice cracked.

"You aren't okay," He said, opening the door a crack.

He squatted down beside me and gave me a playful smile. "Tell Kendie what's wrong?"

I laughed. "Kendie?"

"Hey, it made you laugh. You have a pretty face you need to smile more often."

"Thanks, Kendall," I said, blushing.

He scooted a little bit closer to me. There was silence between us.

"Uh…" I looked away, biting my lip.

How awkward was this?

"Isobel… I really like you."

"I really like you to Kendall." I smiled.

"No, I mean really _like _you."

Oh.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Kendall asked, after he was done kissing me.

"Yes, I'd love to." I hugged him tightly.

So… maybe all the events haven't been so bad lately.

**Okay, you guys! I am so sorry I didn't get this up till now.**

**On Friday, after school, I ended up being on the phone with my friend forever and then I went to this dance, which was really boring until half way through because there was a girl fight in the bathroom. XD I missed the fight though… I didn't get back till 10:30 and then I went to bed.**

**Yesterday, I was writing this but didn't get done.**

**So finally it's up! :D xD**

**I hopefully can finish the last episode of the mini-marathon today!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Kendall's POV~

"I think we should get back to the others now, Isobel." I told her, giving her a hand.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah, you're right. And I should probably apologize to Sierra. I shouldn't have snapped at her."

"It's fine. I know what you're going through," I said, patting her back. "We all don't know what to believe right now."

We walked back to the group. Everyone was talking quietly, asking Sierra a bunch of questions.

"Well, it looks like the two lovers are back," Haley and Dani teased.

Isobel gave them a fake-glare and then walked over to Sierra.

"Um… I'm sorry for being so rude to you. It's just kind of hard to deal with right now. I sometimes tend to be a little rude to a lot of people…" Isobel told her sheepishly.

"I understand." Sierra smiled. "Like I said before, I'm used to people insulting me, and trust me, there have been way worse."

Isobel cracked a tiny smile. "Well, I can be way more insulting if you want me to."

"Haha, we don't need that." Sierra said, grinning.

~Megan's POV~

"They look like they're having so much fun together." I whispered to James.

We were standing outside the room, looking in through the open door.

Dani's head suddenly perked up. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Garnet asked, looking at her strangely.

"I heard it to… and I see it." Sierra said, gazing right at us. "You guys, you're friends are here."

"Wait… how did you hear that Dani?" Rikki questioned.

"I… it's a long story you guys." Dani sighed.

"You can see ghosts?" I asked.

"No, I can't Megan, but I can hear them. I can hear you, and I can hear James."

"It's like Eli from Ghost Whisperer!" Haley gasped. "Too bad I don't have any cool powers."

"Haley, it's really not that cool. I mean, I hear dead people." Dani rose her eyebrows.

"It is cool!" Haley pressed. "Man… I need to find out my super power now."

"Same old Haley," I laughed.

"She said same old you," Sierra told Haley.

Haley just grinned widely, happy that she was able to talk to her friend again.

"Remember we can see them in the mirror!" Nami exclaimed. "Uh… James, Megan, step in front of the mirror now!"

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Bossy Pants." James rolled his eyes.

(**Author's Note: Since everyone except Sierra and Dani can't hear Meg and James, they have to repeat everything, but I'm not going to do that, because it would be a pain. So just imagine in your head that they are repeating it.)**

We stepped in front of the mirror and everyone gasped.

"You really are here," Isobel murmured.

"Of course," I smirked. "I heard about your little outburst by the way, very interesting."

"I'm glad you think so, it helped me gain something." Isobel reached for Kendall's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Aw, man!" Haley exclaimed. "Dani gets a cool power, Isobel gets a boyfriend… what do I get?"

"Does she always act like this?" James asked me.

"Yep, she's like Carlos. They'd be perfect for each other."

Sierra and Dani exchanged looks and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

No answer.

"Seriously what's so funny?"

It went on for a little bit, until Haley finally gave up. She pouted and moved to the corner of the room, sulking.

"Now… let's get down to business." Sierra said, after finishing up laughing. "What do we need to do to help you and James cross over?"

**And this is the ending of the mini-marathon!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

"I-I… I really don't know." I said, quietly, avoiding their anxious eyes in the mirror.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dani asked. "What unfinished business do you have?"

"I can't really remember… just about feeling really guilty." I said.

Dani groaned and Sierra told the others, they really didn't seem that happy either.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered hoarsely, and disappeared.

~James's POV~

I watched as Megan disappeared both in the flesh, and through the mirror.

"Where did she go?" Isobel asked, looking at the mirror head on.

"She disappeared," Sierra looked around. "She's nowhere around. She couldn't handle all of this pressure." She faced me. "Do you know James?"

"I don't have a specific idea, but a faint one, yes." I nodded.

"Well, then tell us." Sierra said, calmly.

"I think we need to make things right for our family and friends, you know, see them happy, so we can be happy. And so we can apologize properly for, well… you know."

"I think he might be right," Dani agreed and told the others.

"That sounds like something to start with." Kendall said, jumping up. "What should we do first?"

"Find Megan," Sierra said. "We'll have to wait until she comes around again. They have to be ready to do it."

"I'll find her," I told Sierra. "And I'll tell her about the plan."

~Megan's POV~

The sun was setting, and we got nowhere near helping James and I.

I chickened out, I left them standing there.

I felt so horrible for doing it… but I was scared.

Scared of what was going to happen, scared about what I would have to do, have to say.

A sob tore through my throat, and I sank to the down, letting the tears finally flow.

"Don't cry," I felt someone wrap their arms around me. James. "You don't deserve that, shh, shh."

He just held me to him, rubbing my back.

I was glad he was there, just to be with me. I could even go as far to be happy that I was dead, because he was there with me.

"What are we going to do, James?" I sobbed harder into his chest. "I'm just scared…"

"We have a plan, it will be okay, Megan… we're going to be happy." He said. His voice cracked and I knew he was crying too.

We just sat there, huddled together, crying together.

If we were alive, we would have looked like two lovers going through too much struggle at the time… but no one could see us.

It was just us… alone, together.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered to James.

He found my hand and pulled me even closer. "I would never dream of it."

**Yeah, the saddish ending part was inspired by this song I heard on the Vampire Diaries this week.**

**Here's the link to it:**

**.com/watch?v=geIQBJch86M**

**And again, another short episode. I'm sorry; I just have no idea what to write right now for tiny events! xD**


	15. Chapter 15

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

I woke up in James's arms. We must have falling asleep after we were crying.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, shaking James slightly. "Wakey, wakey…"

"W-what time is it?" James asked, groggily.

I shrugged, "I really don't know, but I think I'm ready."

He jumped up, surprised at my sudden wiliness. "You are? Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded solemnly. "I'm ready to get help to crossover."

~Sierra's POV~

I opened the curtains in my room and embraced the sunshine shining down on me.

I loved waking up like this in the mornings; it made me feel like I was normal, that I had a normal day ahead of me.

By the time I got downstairs, usually something _or _someone provoked me and I remembered my so-called gift.

Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, I love helping those confused souls cross over, but sometimes, it was just the stress, the pressure, they way my gift controlled my life.

I haven't had a date in about a year or so. My last date was HORRIBLE. This annoying, obnoxious ghost bugged me the whole time, and I happened to have an outburst on it. Nate thought it was on him, and it was all over between us.

I hurriedly got changed, ate a quick breakfast of cheerios, and got in my car to head to the Antique Shop. Maybe Megan and James would stop by today so I could help them, I was hoping they would.

"Oopmf," I dropped the papers and bag I was holding all over the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you." A man's voice said. He bent down to help me, and I swooned in my head.

He was cute, _very _cute. He was tall, had dark, short hair, mysterious dark green eyes, and a muscular build.

"Oh, thanks, but you really don't need to." I said, quickly.

He smiled a very beautiful smile. "It's fine, where would you like me to take these to?"

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, my store. It's only a block or two down."

"It's cool," He said, brushing it off. "My name is Jason Tomas."

"I'm Sierra Vegas." I smiled back at him. "Here we are," I said, stopping in front of my store.

"You own this place? My mom loves this store!" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Well, maybe I'll just give you a discount for being so nice to me." I teased him.

I turned to put the bags behind the counter. Jason just stood there awkwardly.

"You okay?" I turned to him. "Would you like something?"

"Um… well, I was wondering…" Jason said, awkwardly. "I know we just met but…"

"But?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime… maybe now? If you're not busy, that is." He said, quickly.

Past him, I heard giggling. There stood Megan and James, holding hands. They were smiling like little kids.

"Go for it," Megan said, quietly. "He's H-O-T!"

James gave her a look.

"Not as hot as you, sweetie." She said, patting his hand.

"Are you sure?" I mouthed.

"Yeah, have fun." James sing-songed. They both disappeared.

"I'd love to, and I happen to have some time." I smiled, turning the shop sign to closed.

So, this basically revolved around Sierra, and I think she deserves some romance too! ;)

Haha, sorry this took FOREVER, it just kind of took me awhile… school and such.

I am going to work on my two fanfiction stories quickly and then I'll post another Blooming Love hopefully soon!


	16. Chapter 16

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Sierra's POV~

"I had an amazing time. Thank you, Jason." I smiled at him shyly.

Was it possible that I could fall for a guy, even though I only knew him for a day?

"You're welcome," He bit his lip nervously, as if he had to say something else. "Would you like to…"

"Like to?" I pressed.

"Go on another date sometime?" He asked, quickly. "Only if you want to…"

I smiled, hoping I didn't see like an over-ecstatic freak. "I would love to." I picked up a notepad and scribbled my home number down. "Call me here, or just leave a message."

"Will do," He said, taking the note. "Bye."

He walked out of the store, looked back, and waved at me cutely. I turned around and there were Megan and James standing close, and grinning from ear to ear.

"So… how was the date?" Megan singsonged.

"Good…" I said, slowly.

"Good? Just good?" James asked.

Megan added, "I think you're leaving some stuff out."

"I don't know how it will go between us." I shrugged. "I mean, I'm going to be keeping a lot from him, and I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, aren't we special enough to talk about?" Megan teased.

"Meg, do you realize how mental I would sound if I said one day 'Hey, I can talk to ghosts, there's actually one standing in this room right now!'"

"Oh, that is true…" Megan said, shaking her head. "Well, that totally sucks."

I laughed. "Thanks for the confidence boost. Now, why would you happen to be here? Are you ready to figure out how to cross over?"

"Yes," James said, grabbing Megan's hand. "I think we are finally ready for this."

~Garnet Mandel's POV~

"Leave me alone, Zack!" I yelled, pushing him away from me.

"Come on, baby," He leaned in close to me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I just want to have a good time."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled again, pushing him harder into the stone wall.

This has been happening to me for over a year now… Zack was abusive and manipulative, and a pervert. He acted like a perfect, well-behaved gentleman in front of my family, but when we were alone, that's when it all happened.

"Listen, b**ch." He growled. It was his turn to shove me into the wall now. "You're going to do what I say, do you understand me?"

"Or what?" I spat.

He grinned. "I hoped you were going to say that." He pulled out a pocket knife and held it to my throat. "Or I'm just going to need to slit that pretty little throat of yours."

I gulped and wished the tears that were streaking down my face would disappear. "O-okay… I'll d-do what you w-want."

"Good," He said, and started kissing my violently.

He then started to do unspeakable things, and I just had to stand there and let him do it.

I sobbed silently to myself, wishing I could drift off to a better place, like my sister seemed to have done.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" A man's voice yelled.

I heard footsteps coming over our way, but I was afraid to look up.

"I'm just having a fun time with my girlfriend, man." Zack said, pulling me even closer. I could feel the knife tip in my back.

"It doesn't look like it to me." The man really wasn't a man. He looked to be about Megan's age, maybe older, and had spiky black hair, tan skin, _and muscles. _He turned to me. "Is he hurting you?"

I nodded and said hoarsely, "He's trying to hurt me again. Please help me."

The boy charged at Zack and punched him square in the jaw. "I suggest you leave, before I call the cops on you."

Zack glared at me and then darted off. I knew he would be back though, he always was.

"Thank you," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Thank you so much…"

"Hey, it's okay. He won't hurt you ever again." He said, pulling me into a friendly hug. "Haven't I seen you around before? You look kind of familiar."

"I'm Garnet Mandel, Megan Mandel's sister." I answered. Most people probably knew me by that anyways by now.

"Oh, Megan's sister… she was a grade younger than me. I'm sorry about what happened." He said, awkwardly.

"It's okay… what happened, happened. It's best not to dwell on the past."

"Well, that's one way of looking at it. I'm Patrick Lewis, by the way." He said, he pulled me to my feet. "Now come on, let's get you home, and we're going to need to figure out something about that Zack kid…"

Maybe it was possible to find a fairy-tale ending throughout all the pain and turmoil… maybe things would get better for me, the guys, Megan's friends, and even Megan and James through all this.

Just maybe…

This took longer than expected to get up, because I kind of got distracted and yesterday I was at my speech meet. I got 4th place!

Hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update soon!


	17. Chapter 17

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Dani's POV~

"So… are they ready this time?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos added. "It's kind of stupid if they keep disappearing on us."

"They're just confused. This kind of thing happens all the time." Sierra informed us.

"But we're ready now." Megan smiled, grabbing James's hand.

"This is still so cool," Haley breathed, looking in the mirror at James and Megan's reflection.

"So how do we do this crossover thingy?" Isobel asked, leaning against Kendall.

"Well, first we need to find out why Megan and James are still stuck here. They should have seen the light when they died and they should have crossed over, but obviously as you can tell, that hasn't happened." Sierra said.

I asked them, "Do you know how to cross over?"

Megan and James looked at each other sheepishly.

"How mad would you be if we said no?" James glanced down.

"It's okay," Sierra answered, soothingly. "We're going to figure this out all together."

~Megan's POV~

A car door slammed outside and I heard my sister's voice with a boy's.

A quick glance out the window showed Garnet waving as the guy pulled out of the parking lot.

"We're up here, Garnet!" Haley yelled downstairs, as they heard the door open.

"Hey," Garnet looked surprised at all the people in her dead sister's bedroom.

She glanced at the mirror and saw me. "Hey, sis!" She chirped.

"Who was the boy you were with?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Oh, he was… just a guy." Garnet was flustered.

"He was more than "just a guy", Gar." I gave her a look. "Come on, you know your dead sister can keep a secret." I winked.

Garnet giggled. "Well, that is true…" She paused for a moment, considering the option. "He saved me from Zack. You remember him right?"

"The creep that I warned you about? The one that caused the fight where we didn't talk for a month?" I asked, just making sure.

"The very same one." Garnet said, solemnly.

"At least you finally got over him." I rejoiced. "So who's this new boy then? What's his name?"

"Patrick Lewis." Garnet smiled widely.

"As in the Patrick Lewis that is a grade older than me? Can't you date somebody your age?" I exclaimed.

"Did you guys hear something?" Garnet made a big show of ignoring me. "Too bad my sister isn't here to give me guy advice…"

"That _is _too bad." Isobel joked, grinning at me in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, hilarious. But I'm not getting off your case, Gar." I warned her.

"Now that we're done with that," Dani started. "Can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Right," Sierra snapped her fingers. "James, Megan, you guys are going to need to remember some things for me."

"What kind of things?" James asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I have a feeling you won't like this…"

I let out a breath, "Of course we won't."

"You guys are going to need to remember some details from when you were alive. You'll have to tell us everything that happened, every event that led up to your suicides, and basically anything else you can remember."

"Wow… that's a lot to remember…" Carlos murmured.

"Yes, it is." Sierra agreed. "And it's going to be pretty painful at some moments. You guys will have to be very supportive of them." She told the others.

"Of course we will." Kendall said.

"We're ready for anything they have to tell us." Haley added.

"Great. Megan, how would you like to begin?" Sierra asked me.

Wonderful, I get to pour out my soul to everyone first. This was going to be so fun! Note that was sarcasm.

"Whatever it takes to get me into the light." I said, aloud.

**Today was my last day of break, so I won't really be updating anything again.**

**I'm sorry I didn't really update anything over break, but I was hanging out with friends and I had track and such.**

**So I'll try my hardest to update something soon.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading you guys! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

So… how should I pour my soul out to them?

Tell them how I got bullied, in person and on Facebook? How even while I had my friends, I felt completely and utterly alone?

I looked at the caring faces, these people were my friends, they wanted to help me. I sighed and started my story.

"You guys always said how I would make an amazing actress." I looked at Dani, Haley, and Isobel. "I guess you were right because you had no idea what I was living through. When I didn't have classes with you guys, that's when everyone struck. I don't really know _why _they would say those things, but you all know I've always been a tiny bit awkward. You guys just liked that about me… they didn't."

Images flashed through my mind, memories that were now just starting to come back to me.

This has to progress right?

"But a whole bunch of people get bullied every single day, not everyone commits suicide." Isobel stated.

Kendall asked, "What makes you so different?"

Isobel hit him, probably thinking he sounded a little too mean to me. "Kendall! You don't saw that! You'll make her disappear!"

"It's fine," I reassured Isobel. "Kendall's right, what makes me so different?"

James's arms tightened around me, protectively. "You don't have to go on right now, you're doing good."

"I know," I nodded solemnly. "But I need to do this. I need to finish now, or else I'm never going to."

I took another breath, and turned my attention back to the others. This time I focused on my little sister, Garnet.

"My home life wasn't the best either. When I was younger, everything was great. My parents loved both of us equally. Then I hit high school. Everything I did was wrong. When Garnet was out with her friends or away, my parents would take the advantage and abuse me verbally or physically."

Sierra looked at my sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Megan. This is horrible. Do you want to be done?"

"No," Tears started to come in my eyes; I wasn't able to help it. More images came back into my head.

Visions of my parents screaming. My mother slapping me across the face. My father calling me a worthless b**ch.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to get the horrible images out of my mind. "They would call me worthless, useless, and many other names. Combine all of it together, and a bunch of anonymous texts and facebook posts about me, it all drove me over the edge. That's about it." I shrugged.

Sierra nodded. "This will help a lot, thank you Megan. That's the bravest thing you could have done."

The others nodded behind her, offering up words of encouragement.

"I'd never be able to do that, you're so brave Megs." Dani said.

"You know you could have come to us! That's what friends are for!" Haley added.

"I know that now," I whispered. "Things can become a lot clearer once you're dead."

Sierra turned to James. "Would you like to tell us what happened to you now?"

James looked around anxiously and scratched the back of his head. "I… I'd rather not." And he disappeared.

"I'll go after him." I said, and disappeared as well, leaving the others behind with worried looks on their faces.

~James's POV~

I knew Megan knew where to find me. I told her before, how I always loved to climb up the radio tower and sit up there and think when I was alive.

"Jamie…" I turned around and there she was, as stunning as ever. Her outfit changed, she was now in a tight-fitting white sundress and flip flops.

I looked away from her. "That was embarrassing. I wasn't able to do it Megan."

She moved over and wrapped her arms around me, and cuddled. "Remember how many times I disappeared and you came to comfort me? Now it's my turn to. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you have to be tough all the time. Personally, I think it's cute."

She smiled and kissed my cheek playfully. "Very cute."

I laughed and picked her up so she was eye to eye with me. Megan was way shorter than me, at least 6 inches.

"So now I know how it feels like to be tall." She joked.

I laughed again and kissed her, softly at first and then more passionately. Her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss.

We broke away, breathing heavy, our foreheads touching.

"You know," I breathed. "Times like these, I'm kind of glad we're dead."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess. I think it will be better once we get into the light though." She intertwined her hands with mine. "And tomorrow, we're going to get one step closer to it. You can tell them James, I believe in you."

**Again, longer than expected to get this up! I don't know, this seems kind of choppy, is it?**

**I'm going to be posting Blooming Love very soon, but I'll be working on my other BTR story as well, so it might be awhile till it's up.**

**I won't be on as much next week either, so don't expect anything to be up!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

The Best Days of Our Lives

~James's POV~

"You ready to tell them James?" Megan asked, eyeing me. She continued on hurriedly. "If you're not ready, we can wait. It doesn't really bother me."

I shook my head and took her hand in mine. "No, I need to do this. I need to face it. You did, so I can."

"Then let's go." We squeezed hands and disappeared into thin air. When we opened our eyes, we were in Sierra's antique shop, the others were already there.

Nami let out a little shriek as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were literally the size of bowling balls. "Geez, you guys! I am so not used to this popping up thing!"

"Sorry about that little sis." I said, messing up her hair.

"James! You're still a pain in the butt even when you're a ghost…" She grumbled.

"Be nice, Nami! He's dead!" Carlos's little sister, Ricki said, looking shocked.

"You two, enough, please." Sierra tried saying as nicely as possible. "We're here to make progress, not bicker about things we already know."

"Right, sorry, Miss Vegas…" Nami and Ricki mumbled.

"Anyways," Sierra continued. "James, would you like to tell us your story now? Take your time and say everything you need to say."

I nodded and squeezed Megan's hand. "Thank you Sierra." I looked around at the faces of all the people I cared about. Even though they cared, it wasn't enough to stop me from doing the unthinkable. "You guys know how I wasn't the most popular guy in school. I was into the dramatic arts and singing and that kind of stuff. That wasn't 'acceptable' for the popular kids." I turned to Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. My three best friends for what seemed like forever. "You three didn't know this, but two years ago, they wanted me to join them, and I wanted to be a part of the most exclusive group in school. But that came with a price."

"It always does…" Dani muttered bitterly.

"They didn't think it was cool to be a part of the Drama club or to be in plays." I used air quotes when I said the word cool. "They also didn't want me to be friends with Carlos, Logan, and Kendall."

Carlos yelled unhappily, "That's stupid!"

"Exactly." I nodded. "And I told them exactly that. They didn't find it to funny though. They tried a week later, saying they were willing to give me a second chance. They must have really wanted me to be in their group."

"That's because you're gorgeous." Megan smiled. She gave me a one-armed hug. "I'm glad you turned them down."

I completely adored her. She was too perfect, too sweet. She was the kind of girl I wanted to find when I was alive. I wondered what would have happened if we found each other when we were alive? Would we still be alive and in flesh? Or would it only turn out worse for the two of us?

"When I was alive though, sometimes I wasn't so loud I turned them down. After that moment, every day after that they decided to make my life a living hell."

"What did they do to you James?" Sierra asked quietly, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"It was petty things at first, but then they started calling me gay, they would shove me in the hallways, take things from my locker, that kind of thing."

"Well, James we all knew that." Kendall said.

"We were always with you when it happened!" Logan added.

"No, you weren't." I said, solemnly. "They striked when you weren't around, it was worse when you guys weren't around. And then they started on Facebook, leaving hateful messages, telling me to kill myself, and I know Ashleigh Bower created an 'I Hate James Diamond' fan club."

"The little b*tch!" Isobel spat.

"Then one day, I had enough of it, even being with the guys couldn't cheer me up. So I went home, and overdosed." I looked at Sierra apologetically. "That's all I can really think of, sorry."

"Its fine, James," Sierra reassured me. Kindness was radiant in her eyes. "You did great."

"Are you ready to go?" Megan asked, standing up.

I nodded. "I just want to say something first." I looked at my three best friends and spoke, "Don't live in the past, live everyday as an adventure, you never know how long you have. Take the chance."

I took Megan's hand and could only hope they got the memo. I know they were crushing on Megan's friends, and I could only hope they would take the chance and get to know them.

I wish I could have.

~Carlos's POV~

"Well, are you guys ready to?" Isobel asked Haley and Dani. "You can spend the night at my house if you want."

"That sounds great." Dani smiled, and headed for the door.

"Bye, Carlos!" Haley waved, starting to stand up.

"Wait, Haley!" I called out, slightly flustered. How was I going to say what I wanted to say to her? "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ahhh, sorry this took so long to get up! Thanks to Sabrina (Btrluver4ever5) for giving me inspiration to write this and being a fan of the story!

I hope you guys like the chapter! And what do you think Carlos is going to talk to Haley about? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Haley's POV~

I was slightly confused. Why would Carlos want to talk with me alone?

I shrugged and walked over to him. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Um… Haley… I really don't know how to say this… but… I l-l-l…" He started to get flustered, his face turning bright red.

"You," I made hand motions to show him I wanted him to continue.

"I like you!" He blurted out. His eyes went wide and his mouth flew open. "I… I know I j-just met you even though we went to the same s-school, but I r-really like you!"

I just stared at him; I probably looked like an idiot. Carlos's face fell, "I understand… you don't like me the same way."

I grabbed his hand as he turned around to leave, "No!"

"No?"

"Don't leave," I whispered. "This…" I motioned around. "Is just a shock for me. I like you too Carlos. You didn't really give me time to answer."

"For real?" Carlos asked. He reminded me of an excited puppy, he looked _that _happy.

I smiled, "Yes for real."

"YES!" Carlos jumped in the air, fist pumping. "YEEEEESSS!"

I laughed, shaking my head at his silliness. "Are you really that excited to go on a date with me?"

He stopped for a moment, grinning at me. "Why wouldn't I be? You're beautiful, funny, smart, I could go on and on about what you are!"

Awww, Carlos had to be the sweetest boy. "Thanks Carlos, that's the best compliment I could have gotten from anyone." I looked away, suddenly bashful. Curse those teen hormones…

Carlos stopped in front of me and held out his hand, "May I walk you to Dani's house, m'lady?" He asked, using an accent.

I slid my arm through his and led him to the door. "I'll show you the way."

~Megan's POV~

"Did you say something to your friends?" I asked James, as we made ourselves comfy on a couch in some abandoned household.

"Yeah," He nodded. I waited for him to elaborate some more, and he did. "I told them to take the chance, live like you could die at any moment. I don't want them to have unfinished business like me."

"Like us," I whispered, hugging myself to James. I knew what he was thinking, that if we met while we were alive, everything could have been greater in a sense, we could have grown old together, have children, we couldn't do that because we were dead.

Being dead gave us one good thing though; we learned we could fall head over heels in love with somebody, we wouldn't be alone.

He tilted my head up and leaned in, kissing me softly on the lips. Slowly at first, and then faster, like he needed my kisses to survive.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to… well, you know, "do it" even if you're both ghosts. I mean, we could make out, and do other normal things with each other, so why couldn't it?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind right now though. We needed to focus on resolving our little unfinished business problem before we let our teenage hormones go on rampage.

But… that could wait until tomorrow, right now; I was content just being here with James, enjoying what little happiness we can have.

~Carlos's POV~

"And here we are," Haley said.

We stopped at a blue two-story house with a one car garage. On the edge of the driveway were flowers, they looked like tulips, planted on both sides. It was just the kind of house you'd think Dani would live in.

"Thanks for dropping me off Carlos. That was very sweet of you." She smiled warmly. I loved that smile, she lit up the whole room with it… and sadly, none of us were smiling enough right now.

"No problem, I didn't want anything else to happen to anyone." I answered.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a couple moments. Haley leaned forward and hugged me, awkwardly at first, and then we both relaxed and it seemed right.

"Bye," She waved, entering the house.

I waited until she was inside before I headed home.

I ran down the sidewalk, jumping in the air like one of those leprechauns do. "YES!"

**Okay, just a tiny update.**

**One, do you want to be in the video for Carlos's birthday? Go to the link: ** watch?v=7A-eYL5K9Ks

**Two, do you want to be in a video to make Carlos smile? Check our Gabbi's video, go to the link: ** watch?v=cKkP7dhK9c4

**Okay, as you may or may not know, I am doing a marathon of this. I don't know if I'll be able to this week now though. I am leaving to go to the beach tomorrow, so I doubt I'll be on. I'll try to, but no promises. I'll be back the 15****th**** though, so I'll start again on the 16****th****.**

**The Carlos B-Day vid will be up on his birthday, it will be after my tennis practice though. I'll be kinda busy when I get home!**


	21. Chapter 21

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Dani's POV~

Isobel and I were already watching a movie when Haley opened my door and dropped her bags in the hallway.

"Where've you been?" I teased.

Isobel added, "We couldn't wait any longer, so we started watching the movie."

Haley shrugged, smiling. "Oh well, it's probably one of those overly girly ones… am I right?"

Isobel and I exchanged knowing looks. Haley did like those "overly girly ones". For her to say that, something big must have happened between her and Carlos.

I held up the TV remote, pausing the movie. "Okay, Haley, enough with the secrets, tell us everything."

"What makes you think something big happened?" Haley laughed nervously.

Isobel gave her a look. "Seriously, Hay? You have to ask that?"

Haley shook her head. "No…" She sat down on the couch across from us. "Well, Carlos asked me out…"

Isobel and I went ballistic. "WHAT?!"

"No way! That's awesome!"

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, duh." Haley answered.

"Yes!" Isobel and I high-fived each other.

"What else happened?" We asked. "Remember, tell us everything!"

Haley smiled, blushing slightly. "Well, he offered to walk me to your house… that was pretty much about it. Oh, and he jumped around, he was happy I said yes."

"Did you guys kiss?" I pressed.

"No!" Haley's eyes widened. "We hugged, awkwardly I may add, and that was it."

"I'm happy for you, Hay." Isobel walked over and patted her on the back.

"And what about you and _Kendall_?" Haley smirked, a devious look in her eyes.

Isobel smacked her alongside the head. "That's none of your business."

"I was wondering about that too…" I laughed. "I mean you guys had that moment in the bathroom and everything. You should ask him on a date, he even said you guys should sometime!"

"We have more important things to do right now instead of dating each other…" Isobel muttered.

"You really don't believe that." Haley pointed a finger at her. She picked up Isobel's Android cell phone and found Kendall's number in the contact list. "Here you go," She handed the cell phone back to her. "Now I'm going to watch you, text him."

Isobel glared at Haley for a quick moment and then turned her attention to her phone. She typed in something, quickly erased it, and bit her lip nervously. After thinking for a couple moments, she composed another text: _I: Hey, Kendall. It's Isobel. I wanted to talk, are you free?_

_K: Hey, Iz. Sure, I am. You want to meet up?_

_I: Actually I'm with friends right now. Can I call you though?_

_K: Mhm.._

Isobel took a deep breath and dialed his number.

"Iz?" Kendall's voice came from the other line.

"Hey Kendall…" Isobel mumbled.

"What do you need, it must be pretty urgent if you had to call me." He asked.

"Well… I was just wondering… um… well…" Haley and I exchanged looks. It wasn't like Isobel to stumble over words. She was the level-headed one of our group.

"Yes?" We could hear Kendall's questioning voice on the line.

"Um… Will you go out with me?!" She blurted out. Isobel gasped covering her mouth. "Oh… crap… that wasn't supposed to come out like that."

Kendall laughed. "Really, Iz? You're worried about that?"

Isobel looked at the phone meekly. "Maybe…" She squeaked.

"Yes, I'd love to." He told her. "You should know that by now though, after the bathroom incident…"

Isobel laughed nervously. "Yeah, Haley and Dani keep bringing it up."

"Tell them I say hi. I'll talk to you later, okay? Night Isobel,"

"Goodnight, Kendall." She clicked the phone off and threw it on the couch. "Never. Again."

"I think you did good." Haley tried to act serious, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Shut up. You too Dani." She looked at me.

I held my hand up in an innocent gesture. "I wasn't saying anything!"

The rest of the night, we did normal teenage girl things, until we eventually drifted off.

My last thoughts couldn't help but be about love. My friends, even Megan, had someone. I could only hope someone was out there for me too.

**I am so sorry about not posting this yesterday. I got home from tennis and was so tired and truthfully, I was too lazy to write. I'm not exactly sure when I'll get to post again, because I'm helping at my grandma's yard sale tomorrow, and then I have a friend's birthday party, maybe tomorrow tonight, but idk for sure.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	22. Chapter 22

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

Here we were, in front of our old high school, Edison Heights. It defiantly wasn't something I would have thought would have happened again, since you know, I'm like… dead.

"Who would have thought?" James murmured.

I grinned at him sideways. "Those were my thoughts exactly."

Sierra looked at us sadly. "I'm sorry you guys. This is another step though to crossover. If we can discover some things here, this might get us farther along!"

"I know, don't worry about it." I told her.

We followed Sierra as she made her way into the school, to the Principal's office.

"What's she going to do?" James asked me, lowering his voice even though no one could hear us.

"I'm not exactly sure." I whispered back, out of habit. "She can't just waltz in there, so Sierra must have something up her sleeve."

She did have something up her sleeve.

"Hello? I'm Sierra Vegas. I am a grief counselor, I was sent in by the guidance councilor." She said, walking up to face the secretary.

The secretary, Mrs. Bright, barely looked up. I remember her eyes always being glued to her computer screen, like it was more important than anything else we brought to her.

"Hm?" She glanced up for a moment. "I didn't know Bree called in a grief councilor. I guess it's smart though, being two students are gone." She handed Sierra a pass that said 'Visitor' on it.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Sierra said, exiting the office.

She quickly turned into a janitor's closest and started talking to us. "I'm not going to be able to talk to you two in public right now. I'd look crazy myself. Once you see someone you notice just say something."

"It will probably be easier at lunch time." James stated.

She nodded and we followed her back out of the closest.

"There's Erika!" I pointed at a girl with curly brown hair. She was standing at her locker, putting books in her backpack.

"Excuse me?" Sierra walked over to her. "Are you Erika?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded, politely. "Can I help you with something?"

"You were friends with Megan Munroe, correct?"

Erika's face turned from polite happiness to complete and utter sadness. "Y-yes…" Her lip started to quiver.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sierra clasped her hand. "What I'm about to tell you might surprise you. I'd appreciate it if you'd listen to me until I'm done, and then you can think whatever you want."

Erika looked confused. "Um… sure, I guess?"

Sierra led her to an unused art room. "Feel free to sit."

Erika sat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sierra Vegas. I own an antique shop in town." She started.

"So what does that have to do with Megan…?"

"I have an… unique gift, you could say." Sierra continued. "It's something most people don't believe in, most people make a mockery out of it."

"What is it?" Erika leaned in curiously.

"I can talk and see… spirits. Ghosts of people who died that can't cross over."

"So… you're saying-"

"I can see Megan's ghost? Yes." Sierra finished for her. "I can see James Diamond's ghost too."

"H-how could you say something like that?" Tears filled Erika's eyes. "Don't you know how much that h-hurts people?" She snapped.

"She doesn't believe her." My mouth dropped open. "James, we need to stop her from leaving."

"I know it sounds hard to believe." Sierra wasn't phased by Erika's attitude; it must happen a lot to her.

"You think?!" Erika scoffed, no longer crying. She looked outraged instead. "It's a bunch of bullsh*t. Do you get pleasure out of hurting people?!"

"No, I'd never-"

_Slam! _Using those weird mystery ghost powers I gained once I died, the door slammed shut. Neither Erika nor Sierra was close to it, and no one was outside.

"What was that?" Erika pointed to the door, her mouth wide open.

"Megan… and possibly James. Ghosts have a certain energy about them, and sometimes things like… _that _happen."

"I'm really here, Erika." I told her, even though she would never hear me.

"Sierra, take her over to the sink, there's a mirror over there." James said, grabbing my hand, leading us over to it.

"You can see ghosts in mirrors, anyone can." Sierra said to Erika. "Come over here and see,"

Erika followed behind her and looked in the mirror. "Megan…" She breathed. "You're here!"

**I've been planning this series out some, and I'd say no more than 15 episodes or so until the season finale. xD It might be a little more, I'm not exactly sure.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I'll try and post tomorrow! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

The Best Days of Our Lives

~Megan's POV~

I waved to Erika in the mirror. "Yep… I am. It's pretty complicated."

Sierra repeated the message to her. "You can't hear Megan, most people can't, so I'll repeat everything she says to you."

Erika nodded, taking in James's figure beside me. "How did you find James… are you guys… a thing?"

"It's hard to explain," I told her… well, Sierra told her. "We just crossed paths, and we've been together ever since. And yes," I blushed. "We are a thing."

"That's great you found someone, Meg." Erika said earnestly. "So… what needs to be done here… to crossover?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Sierra told her. "We're not exactly sure, we've discussed things with Megan and James's closest friends, and siblings… nothing's happened."

"So you think maybe Misty and I are going to be able to help?"

'We're hoping," Sierra said, her voice sounding unsure. "Do you know where Misty is at right now?"

Erika's face twisted up in thought, searching through her brain to remember her friend's schedule.

"I think she has American History with Mr. Dionardi. Do you want me to go get her? He might not listen to me though…" Erika said, uneasily. "I am kind of considered a troublemaker in his eyes."

"You can wait outside while I go get her." Sierra told her. "No one can resist the 'psychologist' when she says a student has an appointment." Sierra laughed and opened the door for her and Erika. "Lead the way,"

~Sierra's POV~

"And here we are, Mr. Dionardi's room." Erika looked around the hallway awkwardly. "I think I'm going to wait over there… waaaay over there in that other hallway."

I shook my head, silently laughing, and knocked on the classroom door.

"Yes?" A tall man, with a balding head and round glasses, opened the door and peered down on me.

I could understand why Erika didn't care much for him. He just had this look about him, and from the way he was looking at me, it seemed like he was staring into your soul.

I shuddered inwardly but maintained my posture, not letting him intimidate me. "Hello, I'm looking for Misty Vivaldi. I'm Sierra Vegas, the school called me in as a grief counselor to help the students deal with the deaths of Megan Mandel and James Diamond." I told him. "I just wanted to speak with Misty."

Mr. Dionardi nodded curtly and turned back to the classroom. "Misty? Can you come here for a moment? Someone would like to talk to you."

A tiny petite blonde girl appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" She asked me.

"Hello, Misty. I'm Sierra Vegas. The school hired me as a grief counselor, would you mind coming to my office and talk to me for a couple minutes?"

Pain flashed across Misty's face, but she quickly hid it with a perky smile. "Sure thing!"

"Your office is in the art room?" Misty put her hands on her hips. "Why am I really here? Are you even a grief counselor?"

"You could say I do help out with grieving people… but I'm not exactly a registered grief counselor. What I'm going to tell you is defiantly going to take some time to wrap your mind around. You might not believe it, but I'd appreciate it if you would just listen to me throughout."

"Yes, please listen to her, Misty." Erika's voice sounded from inside the art room.

Misty seemed to ease up some, probably because Erika was there. "Okay…" She said hesitantly. "Go ahead and say what you want to say I guess…"

"Thank you," I smiled at her. "You see, I have this… gift. Well, maybe gift isn't the correct word to use all the time… anyhow! This gift deals with me and ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Misty gave me a look that told me she thought I was crazy.

"Yes, ghosts, not the kind of ghosts you hear of that haunt people and spook them. These ghosts are stuck here, trying to crossover."

"And why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because you know two of these kinds of ghosts. And they need your help crossing over."

**Hello! Do you all remember me? I feel like such a horrible jerky person. :/ **

**Well, this is a sorry excuse for a chapter that has been in process for at least a month.**

**I will try and work harder to get some stuff up… but it's me, and there are no promises.**

**School keeps me busy, and truthfully, I want to have some fun and not worry about writing all the time. :3 But I will try and update as much as I can!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**


End file.
